thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Future Tributes
Just a sandbox for new tributes and ideas for them... Polls Which family of mine should I expand? Leonard Oswald Rweed Cymri Amire Hamada Amire rl.jpg - From District 3 (Age 12) - She's cute, brave and undoubtly loyal - Inspired by "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy Guinevere Rweed Greenie.jpg Guinevere arqain.png - From District 6 (Age 14/15) - She's kind, caring and loyal to her allies - Inspired by "1,000,000 Lightyears" by Amaranthe Andromeda Cyrmi Trinity rl.jpg Trinity lunaii.png Trinity anime.jpg - From District 15 (she's 18) - She's a girl that had her heart broken and made that poor boy pay. She's dangerous, brave but also rather cautious. She's not as psychotic as Terrwyn though. She possess the Centennial Bow (more info later). As Terrwyn is descended from Uriah Cyrmi, Andromeda is descended from Jezelle. She's the only girl in a games that Terrwyn would possibly ally with besides the Careers or herself. They are both enemies of Naveen Crossen-Cyrmi - Inspired by "Ready to Fight" by Roby Fayer ft. Tom Gefen Haydin Mauntell Haydin rl.jpg - Part of the Mauntell Family - From District 12 (he's 17) - He's extremely intelligent and prefers to use wits over weapons. He, like Ashlynn discovers a secret in his family that questions his family's loyalty - Inspired by TBA Aquarius Seacrest aquarius_rl.jpg - Part of the Seacrest Family - From District 4 (She's 16) - Underneath her feisty and fiery exterior, Aquarius is honorable and loyal to the bone. She'll sacrifice her well-being in order to ensure the safety of her loved ones and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. - Inspired by TBA Opaline Aran Opaline rl.jpg opaline_anime.jpg opaline_lunaii_tribute.png - From District 1 (she's 18) - She's like your basic District 1 girl: Manipulative, Flirty, Fierce and a Party Animal. She's the bounty hunter of Lorry Arsenault, a man who's considered a rich gentleman on the outside, but a bad boy on the inside. - Inspired by "I'm an Albatroz" by AronChupa and "Goddess" by Iggy Azalea Children of the Avengers Tier UNDER CONSTRUCTION - COLLAB TIER Timothy Banner Tim tim rl.jpg Age: 17 District: 3 Ideas: Seems shy, but it's to hide his anger. Timothy attempts to see he world peaceful, but it's all fuzzy and green. He's also a genius Inspiration: "Dark Side of Me" by Coheed and Cambria Blair Stark Brianda rl.jpg Age: 16 District: Capitol Ideas: She's a child prodigy, genius and fierce. She wants to be the best and won't take second place for an ideal answer. Inspiration: TBA Jari Odinson Jarl rl.jpg Age: 18 District: 1 Ideas: He's got his daddy's good looks, but his mommy's personality. He's honorable and down-to-earth for a Career. What Jari wants is peace, justice and a couple pints of ale. Inspiration: TBA Catalina Rogers Catalina rl.jpg Age: 12 District: 8 Ideas: Most adorable child to grace this earth, she looks cute and has a heart of gold. Just don't say she's useless, otherwise she will literally make you that way. Inspiration: TBA Victor Coulson victor_rl.jpg Age: 14 District: 12 Ideas: He's always wanted to be like his father, brave, strong and honorable, but he was born deaf, so he feels trapped from the rest of the outside world. His best friend is Deanna Hill. Inspiration: TBA Deanna Hill deanna_rl.jpg Age: 14 District: 10 Ideas: She's feels rather secure of herself and is often a leader among the kids in District 10. Deanna is also understanding and caring of others. Her best friend is Victor Coulson Inspiration: TBA Ekaterina Romanoff ekaterina_rl.PNG Age: 13 District: 13 Ideas: Like her mom, she was brought up on extensive military training, and eventually she became the best fighter of all the girls in 13. Underneath her stern personality, she's actually really kind and has a good heart. Her best friend is Nathaniel Barton. Inspiration: TBA Nathaniel Barton nathaniel_rl.jpg Age: 13 District: 6 Ideas: He's a bit of a prankster and is more light-hearted than his friend. Nevertheless, he's still a threat since he's been trained to use a bow since birth. His best friend is Ekaterina Romanoff. Hadley Fury hadley_rl.jpg Age: 18 District: 11 Ideas: He's basically a cocky leader who's your typical Career jerk. He thinks that he's better than the other Avenger children because his dad was the director of the Avengers. Will ally with the Careers over the Avenger kids. Pietro Masters Capricorn rl.jpg Age: 16 District: 4 Ideas: He's tough like you typical Career, and he's also a bit of a flirt, which annoys his sister Emrys. Basically he's your typical Finnick-type Career. He has a younger sister named Emrys. Emrys Masters emrys_tribute_rl.jpg Age: 15 District: 2 Ideas: She's a tough-as-nail Career tribute who will do anything to achieve victory. However, unlike Hadley and Brianda, if Emrys makes a mistake, she accepts that she was wrong, moves on and tries to improve. She has an older brother named Pietro Masters. Stein Maximoff stein_rl.jpg Age: 17 District: 5 Ideas: Stein is intelligent, but caring towards those who are like family to him. He seems shy, but underneath he's a brilliant boy that has potential to be great. His twin sister is Jemma Maximoff. Jemma Maximoff jemma_rl.jpg Age: 17 District: 7 Ideas: Jemma is outgoing, and according to people in her district, the most beautiful girl in Panem. She's kind, loyal and isn't afraid to help other people. Her twin brother is Stein Maximoff. Other Stuff (Don't Look Here Caitlin!!) Projected Backstory Lengths (Ideas): - Lilith: 4,000 words - Terrwyn: Between 3,500-4,000 words - Lucius: 3,000 -3,500 words - Maisie: 4,500 - 5,000 words - Andormeda: 3,000 - 3,500 words - Guinevere: 2,500 words - Haydin: 2,000 words - Sierra: 2,000 words Dragon Tributes (NEEDED TO BEAT ELIZA: 11,240-ish words) Aquarius Seacrest TBA Tribute!!! Category:Blog posts